A Foolish Bargain
by shadowjack12345
Summary: A late April Fools idea that popped up. BBRae and with some indecent implications
**A Foolish Bargain**

 **Obviously too late but I didn't feel like waiting a whole year to finally write it lol**

It was very nearly Beast Boy's favourite time of year: April Fools! By now his team had learned to fear yet respect his dedication, planning and sheer talent for pranking, though none of them really enjoyed it.

For them, it was something to be endured.

They had never been able to dissuade him. Had never managed to encourage a hint of remorse from him. This was his time to shine and he relished the feeling too much to ever give it up. Unless...

"Beast Boy," Raven grumbled. "I know we try this every year but... please just call it a day. I'm begging you." Beast Boy smirked.

"Doesn't look like you're begging to me," he challenged, though Raven didn't rise to it.

"Just tell me what I can do. Isn't there anything you might want more than to prank us?" she asked, some genuine feeling seeping into her words and a little pink tinting her cheeks. Beast Boy noticed and flushed in response, his eyes glancing at her bare legs and tight costume before he tore them away. Even that, however, had been too slow - Raven had understood his innermost desire instantly. "Really, Beast Boy?"

"N-no! No, I was just-" he babbled.

"You know what? Let's do this. If it gets me peace for April Fools, I'm up for it. If you can go the entire day without a prank, you can have... _this_ ," she said, doing a quick twirl and spreading her arms out wide. Beast Boy shook himself, bright red now.

"Raven! You can't be serious about this! I mean... for a prank-free day, you'll have se-"

"I'll admit, it isn't how I pictured our first time," Raven admitted. That gave him pause.

"You've thought about this?" he whispered, amazed. Raven blushed and nodded, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"Mmmm... _frequently_ ," she breathed, causing him to shudder. "But if you aren't interested.."

"OKAY!" he shouted, now almost _glowing_ red. Raven smiled and let him be.

It was now very nearly then end of Beast Boy's favourite day and he was glum to say the least, despite what Raven was offering in recompense. The recollection brought fresh colour to his face even as he lamented the planning and expense he had already invested in this year's pranks. All wasted. He looked at the clock: it was five minutes to midnight. He had dismantled all of his work and sat in the common room, making sure he was visible to keep everyone calm. He was thinking about going to bed, seeing as he was the only one still up, but then he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

"Time for your reward..." it said, though the room was empty when he stood and spun around. His heart hammered in his chest as he made his way to the door. When it opened, he spied a dark bundle on the floor and ducked to pick it up.

It was Raven's cloak.

He was visibly shaking now, nervous and filled with hopeful disbelief. He carried on toward his room and found her boots. He continued and, with a muttered expletive, found her leotard, discarded on the floor with her belt. He swore again when, further down the corridor, he found a plain, blank bra on the floor - Raven's scent lingered on it. He almost blacked out when he reached his door...

There on the floor were a pair of black panties. Forcing his dry throat to swallow and trying to remember how to breathe, he raised his hand and knocked on his own door.

"Come in," Raven said from inside, her voice lower and quieter yet warmer. Almost _sultry_. He opened the door and beheld her, dropping the gathered garments as he , sitting casually on the edge of his bed, book in hand, was Raven.

And Raven was fully dressed.

When he stepped inside, she smirked at him and closed her book.

"April Fools," she said, deadpan, pointing to a digital clock on his desk. It read 11:59. While he gathered his wits, the other three Titans popped up behind him screaming variations of the word 'gotcha'. He took it all without a word, staring morosely at Raven as she stood and made to leave. The other Titans left, all of them chuckling at their victory. Raven stopped in the doorway to comfort the disconsolate changeling.

"That was mean, Rae," he whined. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You should know better, Beast Boy. I wouldn't sleep with you just to stop you pranking us. Like I said, that isn't how I pictured our first time... aaaaand we should probably try dating first before taking that particular leap," she said. Beast Boy groaned.

"Oh ha ha, April Fools again, right? So mean..." he grumbled, only for Raven to tap him on she shoulder. When he looked toward her, she pointed again at the clock: it read 00:01.

It was April 2nd.

He stared at the clock. Then he stared at Raven. Then back at the clock. Then back at Raven. Before he could look away again (or ruin another moment), Raven gently pressed her lips to his, causing him to gasp quietly. She patted his cheek affectionately, though her expression was still merely amused.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight... Garfield," she said, quietly. Privately. Then she left, leaving him utterly gobsmacked.

"Holy... _HOLY SHIT!_ "

 **TADA! Hope you got a giggle! Remember to review if you can, or drop me a line on tumblr. Feedback is my heroin, after all lol.**

 **-Jack**


End file.
